


Андрогония

by Eliza_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical Conditions, Omega Verse, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Хината за не очень уж долгое время понял — когда тебя недооценивают, это выгодно. Притворяться — выгодно.Притворяться слабой омегой, когда твое лицо, рост, облик так и кричали об этом — просто. А затем проявлять свою истинную сущность на площадке, вырывая победу из рук и взлетая вверх — это не сравнится ни с чем.От Кагеямы пахло вкусно-вкусно, но, вот неудача, он самый настоящий альфа.





	Андрогония

— Кровь.

Кагеяма с удивлением посмотрел на Хинату, который не захотел отбивать его пас, вместо этого с ужасом уставившись на него и указывая дрожащим пальцем, прикрывая рот. Сколько наигранности. 

— Какого чёрта, придурок?!

— У тебя кровь из носа, дебил! — Хината закричал так, что прокатившееся по залу эхо звенело в ушах, а потом ещё неугомонный вскинул руки и схватился за голову. — Кагеяма умирает, боже, мы ведь так и не попали на национальные, а тут Кагеяма собирается умирать от непонятного кровотечения, — затем, вскинув голову и посмотрев на партнёра прожигающим взглядом, прошипел: — Не смей запрокидывать голову вверх, Говнеяма, иначе кровь побежит по горлу, стошнить может. Я сбегаю за ватой и перекисью. Или льдом. Короче, не двигайся!

Хлопнула дверь.

Будто Кагеяма сам не знал, что голову нельзя запрокидывать. Придурок.

Волейболист прошёл к фонтанчикам, промыл ладонь, которой зажал нос, заодно лицо ополоснул. Пришлось стоять над небольшой раковиной, чтобы не запачкать пол в зале (убирать потом ведь никто не захочет). Футболку придётся выбросить, больно уж пугающе выглядело огромное пятно крови на ней.

Хината, вернувшись в зал и не застав там связующего, побледнел и решил, что тот, умерев, испарился.

Кагеяму до ужаса раздражали все эти мельтешения омеги, его дёрганные движения, его дрожащий голос, его пустой мозг, потому что даже Тобио, имевший за последний тест по анатомии 30 баллов, понимал, что не умрёт только от одного носового кровотечения.

Перекись пахла неприятно, зато ощущения от пенящейся крови были... хм, странными. 

— Сегодня больше никакой тренировки! Возвращайся домой. Я ещё твоей маме позвоню, чтобы она тебя не нагружала. Лучше сходи в больницу! — Хината слишком напряжённым голосом постоянно... пытался добавить оптимизма, Кагеяма не понимал, если честно.

— А номер моей мамы у тебя-то откуда?

Одна ватка полетела в мусорное ведро, заменившись новой.

— Из бланка личной информации, их недавно надо было перенести, меня попросили помочь, — Хината пожал плечами и немного отвёл взгляд в сторону, чуть не начав посвистывать с лицом "я сама невинность". — Впрочем, ты понял меня. Сходи к врачу! — омега прибавил серьёзности. — Кровотечение из носа просто так является ненормальным. Вполне может статься, что у тебя проблемы с сердцем или ещё чего.

У Кагеямы стоял гул в ушах, поэтому он был со всем согласен. Даже с тем, чтобы его довезли до дома — в этом были свои плюсы, ведь в итоге никакой странный парень из его клуба не звонил на мобильный его матери и не позорил его, — а затем ещё раз взяли обещание, что он сходит к врачу.

Солнечное лето, стрекот цикад и тёплый ветерок приносили облегчение (в некотором роде) и душевное спокойствие Хинате. Запах Кагеямы всё ещё щекотал нос горной свежестью и мятой. Чёрт, как же это бесило.

Вторичный половой признак не должен влиять при приёме на работу, устройстве в школах, спортивных секциях и прочих социальных объединениях — гласили правила. На деле же никто не возьмёт омегу водителем, не позволят прыгнуть с парашютом без дополнительных справок от психиатра, не поставят в позицию центрального блокирующего. Никто не даст альфе работу визажиста, учителя искусства, не дадут заниматься балетом без насмешек или не поставят в позицию связующего.

Хината натянул одну из своих самых милых улыбок, при которой семпаи прощали ему все проступки:

— Можно, пожалуйста, "УЗНН"?

Конечно, в реальности есть исключения. Есть альфы, которым лучше даётся макияж, чем работа в офисе. Есть омеги, которые будут лучше пробивать мяч через блокирующих, чем кому-то подавать. Впрочем, в спорте, особенно силовом, омегам сложней втройне. 

" _Вторичный половой признак не должен влиять ни на что_ " — это смешно так же, как если бы сказали, что солнца два на небе. Так же романтично, сопливо и неправдиво. Иногда Хинате казалось, что омега ты или альфа — этот факт влияет на абсолютно  _всё_  вокруг него.

— Только после рецепта, — аптекарь посмотрела на юного омегу с неодобрением, которое, впрочем, через пару секунд исчезло из её взгляда, сменившись беспристрастным выражением лица настоящего рабочего. 

— Конечно, — лучезарная улыбка прилипла к Хинате.

Все вокруг думали, что он омега. Даже родители не поверили врачам, когда повели его на половую идентификацию. Слишком маленький, миленький, с большими глазами, пышными ресницами, способный разжалобить в детстве даже чёрствых родственников, он представлялся перед всеми идеалом омеги. Мать гордилась тем, что у неё рос такой сын-омега. Отец был недоволен тем, что у него вместо будущей невестки будет зять, ведь альфы, в основном, мужчины, но поделать ничего не мог, только устало вздыхал, глядя на просящего сладость сына.

И, даже когда Шоё подрос и умственно, и физически, ни большие глаза, ни пышные ресницы, ни чуть пухлые губы, ни чёртов маленький рост (за последнее обиднее всего!) никуда не делись. В то, что он альфа, верилось едва ли. Поэтому, смирившись и желая хоть как-то облегчить себе жизнь, Хината со временем заметил, что это можно использовать.

Хочешь прогулять уроки, тренируясь в волейбол? Просто скажи в медпункте, что у тебя была течка, и тебе дадут справку. Хочешь, чтобы тебе не ставили плохую оценку или не вызывали родителей? Засунь свою альфью гордость к себе в задницу, сделай личико послаще и проси. Это действовало на других настолько, что иногда его пропускали в длинной очереди, видя огромные сумки с продуктами. 

Сестрёнка называла его не умным, а хитрожопым, показывая язык.

Со временем стало труднее. Обоняние формировалось до двадцати, одноклассники могли и не заметить, а вот взрослые — обязательно заметят. Запах менялся. Пусть он был пока нейтральным, не таким вызывающим, не приобретающий стальные или древесные ноты, не привлекающим омег, он менялся. Явно не хотел становиться нежным и сладковатым, как положено омегам.

Если слегка властный голос можно было скрыть (да, конечно, можно, но почему-то рядом с Кагеямой он не сдерживался и буквально приказывал тому отдать лучший пас) более или менее, можно было убрать ауру властности (Нацу говорила, что его аура скорее обещает, что он сможет _защитить_ , помочь, нежели приказывает действовать по воле хозяина), но нельзя было убрать запах.

Ну, практически.

— Слишком ты молодой ещё, чтобы пользоваться таким, — прошептала аптекарь с даже некой жалостью в голосе, пересчитывая деньги.

— Не волнуйтесь, это не мне, — Хината, по-прежнему улыбаясь, вышел из аптеки.

УЗНН или Усилитель Запаха Нежных Нот был разработан для омег, чей запах был слишком лёгок и даже не осязаем, придавая более яркий окрас, более нежный и чувственный. Он не был опасен для здоровья, не влиял на обоняние или другие аспекты вторичного пола. Зато быстро приобрёл славу в стиле "Для неудачливых омег, которые не способны завлечь своего альфу в постель". Это был идеальный для Шоё вариант.

Он правда не думал, что его запах сильно будет не соответствовать внешности в будущем, поэтому подобный препарат помогал довольно успешно скрыть его сущность от чужих глаз. Конечно, он не планировал быть омегой всё отведённое себе время, но, пока ему это было удобно во всех аспектах жизни, он планировал этим пользоваться, выжимая из сложившейся ситуации максимум.

Отец уже не обращал внимание на его заскоки, мать неодобрительно качала головой на такую выходку, виня себя в том, что в детстве они воспитывали сына как омегу. Сестра подкалывала. Шоё был доволен тем, что ему досталось.

А видеть, как соперники по ту сторону сетки недооценивают его, оставляют бреши, словно издеваясь, ведь  _О, у них омега в центральных блокирующих? Больше некого было поставить. Чёрт, это слишком легко_ , но потом разбить остатки неорганизованных блоков на мелкие кусочки — волшебно. Когда недооценивали тебя, а понимали ошибку слишком поздно — волшебно. Возможно, в нём говорили слегка садистские альфьи замашки, но доказывать силу их команды, доказывать с остальными, что они многое стоят, что Карасуно, кем бы ни были их игроки, стоят многого — правда круто.

Если бы эти таблетки ещё подавляли обоняние, которое в последнее время так сильно обострилось, он был бы благодарен, потому что, пусть альфа и привык к запаху пота, освежителя воздуха и резины от мячей, в последнее время личные запахи каждого прямо ударяли в голову, сбивая с концентрации.

Недавно он Сугу-семпая назвал мамой, потому что его запах был такой домашний, что просто сорвалось с языка. Сугавара-семпай подкалывал Хинату до сих пор, даже спустя месяц. Иногда так и хотелось назвать Дайчи-семпая отцом, чтобы, как бы, намекнуть. 

Все эти личные запахи раздражали, выдавая чужие секреты.

Больше всех выводил из себя аромат Кагеямы, который менялся каждый час — от незаметного до слишком сильного, — и становился более широким, обширным. Когда они задерживались до самого вечера, тренируясь, Хинате вообще казалось, что запах его партнёра менялся полностью. Не мог же так вкусно дезодорант пахнуть, в конце концов. 

Раньше такого не случалось, хотя обоняние Хинаты как альфы начало развиваться ещё на последнем году средней школы.

Он всё ещё думал, не мог ли случайно заехать в нос Кагеяме ногой, но всё равно был уверен, что для спортсмена ненормально такое состояние здоровья. В конце концов, его связующий был достаточно крепким, чтобы принять мяч лицом и не сломать нос (хотя за кости и сосуды отвечают разные элементы), поэтому такой внезапный перепад вызывал лёгкий страх.

На следующий день Хината сразу после первого урока поскакал в класс к Кагеяме с целью удостовериться, что с этим дебилом было всё в порядке. Мрачного с утра ученика на месте не оказалось. Кагеямы вообще в классе весь день не было — с осознанием этого факта беспокойство ещё больше захлестнуло Шоё.

В классе из-за своего печального лица он получил кучу сладостей от девочек. 

На тренировке Кагеяма появился как ни в чём не бывало, словно это тут не он прогуливал школу весь день. 

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — Хината схватил связующего за руку, когда тот уже третий раз подряд подал слегка высоковатый пас, поэтому решил выйти проветриться.

— Ты о чём? Со мной всё нормально, — Кагеяма с неким упрёком во взгляде выдернул свою руку из ослабевшей хватки и вышел прочь.

_"Не лезь"._  
_"Это не твоё дело"._  
_"Не переходи границы"._

Все третьегодки озадаченно посмотрели на дуэт первогодок, но ничего предпринимать не стали. В конце концов, они же, вроде бы, не ссорились, да?

— Хэй-хэй, Хината! — на центрального блокирующего налетел Нишиноя, — пошли тренировать приём!

— О-о-о! — глаза Хинаты заблестели нездоровым блеском. — Вы научите меня Раскату Грома?

— Нет, — либеро горделиво задрал нос, — сегодня я покажу тебе нечто ещё более крутое!

Два маленьких волейболиста запрыгали вместе от радости.

Возможно, принимать мяч — не то же самое, что атаковать противников по ту сторону сетки, вбивая со всей силы в пол, однако знать, что ты предотвратил увеличение счёта в пользу соперника, было хорошим чувством.

Хината с Кагеямой пошли домой вместе, хотя во время тренировки практически не пересекались, из-за чего в итоге всю дорогу до нужного поворота молчали (не то чтобы им было так много идти вместе, но всё же).

— Ты сходил к врачу? — Хината еле сдерживается, чтобы не добавить елейным голосом "Кагеяма-кун". — С тобой всё в порядке? Почему ты пропустил первые уроки?

Шоё пытался разглядеть выражение лица своего вроде бы друга, но получил только пугающий взгляд — не такой, как обычно, а именно отталкивающий на полном серьёзе — и раздражающее цыканье.

— Со мной... всё в порядке.

Кагеяма-кун плохо врал.

Хината слегка надулся, отвернулся, а на повороте они расстались молча. Впрочем, атмосферу неловкости нарушил комар, которого двое пытались убить минут пять и который был уничтожен прямо на лбу Шоё. Молчание не давило на плечи, но всё равно было каким-то вынужденным.

Хинате это не нравилось.

Он вообще мог назвать Кагеяму своим другом? Они хоть раз говорили хоть о чём-то, кроме волейбола и связанным с этим видом спорта? Они даже в гостях друг у друга ни разу не были. Тут, вполне возможно, Кагеяма постеснялся бы привести в гости домой омегу, но всё равно. (У них и времени-то нет на такое, но.)

Хината правда не знал, как далеко мог залезть в жизнь своего сокомандника. Однако, если это влияло на их тренировки и их команду, парень пойдёт до конца.

Кагеяма вполне спокойно пришёл в школу с самого утра на следующий день, и на следующий, и вообще в течение недели не пропускал ни уроки, ни тренировки, какими бы те ни были, с Хинатой или без него. Центральный блокирующий вроде бы успокоился, расслабился, даже перестал исподтишка наблюдать за товарищем. А потом посыпались промежуточные тесты, выездные матчи, даже лагерь, где он с радостью проводил всё время с Кенмой — Куроо только был рад на время увидеть оживлённое лицо своей истинной пары, поэтому спокойно оставлял своего омегу на попечение воронёнка из Карасуно, — тренировки, ещё более изнуряющие тренировки.

С Кагеямой было всё в порядке.

Всё же казалось, что не хватало чего-то важного. Словно нечто утекало сквозь пальцы невидимым песком, который невозможно было ухватить.  
  
Отборочные приближались настолько быстро, что до них же оставалось несколько дней. Вновь пришлось предоставлять бланки с личной информацией, вновь именно Шоё оказался рядом, чтобы помочь донести и отсортировать.  
  
Не то чтобы листок с данными Кагеямы Тобио лежал сверху, но любопытство не такой уж сильный порок, чтобы за него умирать, поэтому Хината лишь одним глазком подсмотрел.

Группа здоровья Кагеямы с первой, идеальной, опустилась во вторую, просто хорошую. Окей, теперь он точно знал, что Кагеяма сходил к врачу, и точно знал, что с ним не всё в порядке.  
  
Беспокойство вернулось с новой силой.  
  
Шоё снова заглядывался на Кагеяму, пытаясь разобрать признаки серьёзного недомогания. Единственное, что он уловил — меняющийся запах, который теперь даже по утрам чувствовался чуть сильнее. Этот запах придавал энергии, из-за него бурлила кровь, альфа не мог нормально вздохнуть воздух, потому что дышалось чересчур легко, как в горах.  
  
Всё это было довольно странно. Запах был странным для альфы. Или беты? Связующий никогда не говорил о своей вторичной половой принадлежности.  
  
После того, как они прошли первый этап отборочных, Шоё уже буквально травился запахом Кагеямы — его один раз вырвало прямо во время тренировки из-за этого, — и он не понимал, как ещё не так уж сильно лажал в паре с Кагеямой на площадке.  
  
— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — капитан с тревогой посмотрел на Хинату, которого посадили на скамейку. Он не спешил кивать головой или вообще говорить что-либо в ответ. Только натянул полотенце на голову полностью, чтобы глаза можно было скрыть. Дайчи позвал Сугу, который сейчас отдыхал, чтобы тот разобрался с первогодкой, и дал сигнал, что можно возобновлять тренировочный матч.  
  
Глядя в глаза Сугаваре Коуши, невозможно соврать.  
  
— Меня в последнее время постоянно тошнит, — Шоё прикрыл глаза и думал, как сказать потактичнее фразу до конца.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно к врачу? — намёк на цикл течки и прочее был понят без проблем. Хината покраснел от смущения.

— Меня тошнит от одного запаха, — центральный блокирующий хватал воздуха ртом, думая, что так будет легче. Не помогло. — От запаха Кагеямы. От него буквально выворачивает.  
  
Хината зажмурился от страха непонятной природы. Он подводит всю команду со своим обонянием. Он приманка, которая без гениального связующего перестаёт выполнять своё назначение. Без Кагеямы он и половину своих обязанностей на поле выполнить не в состоянии. И все их обманные атаки рушатся из-за тупой тошноты.

_Страшно._  
  
Сугавара пытался не подать виду, что ему тоже страшно, но улыбка стала слишком натянутой, не успокаивающей. Он сжал скамейку пальцами; костяшки побелели.  
  
Здоровье всех членов команды — важная часть, деталь, без которой они не могли играть хорошо. Если травмы можно залечить, синяки пройдут, то чему-то такому первой медицинской помощью не поможешь.  
  
— А до этого запах Кагеямы-куна тебя... не нервировал?

— Нет, — Шоё покачал отрицательно головой. — Мне даже нравился, — он нахмурился, добавив шёпотом: — _Иногда._

_Озарение._

Разговор с семпаем частично помог.

В силовом спорте омегам очень сложно пробиться. Вторичная половая принадлежность решала многое. Кагеяма никогда не упоминал напрямую, кем он является. Кагеяма плохо врал. Меняющийся запах. Гормоны.

Альфа неверяще уставился на подающего капитану пас... омегу?

Кагеяма был красивым. Не по-омежьи, у него не было милое личико, не было длинных ресниц и милого голоса. Он был высокий, подтянутый, в меру накаченный, как и должен был выглядеть волейболист, который усердно тренируется. Его характер не был показательно или просто мягким, он сложно сходился с людьми, он был расчётлив и жесток на площадке.

— Извините, я отойду в раздевалку ненадолго, — Хината встал со скамьи и вышел вон, так и не подняв взгляд от пола.

Суга проводил его недовольным взглядом. Потянул носом воздух и чуть поморщился — он не мог точно уловить, что его раздражало, но были какие-то нотки, которые, впрочем, не так уж и мешали, — затем решил поговорить с кохаем после матча. Возможно, у него просто шампунь или ещё что сменились, а Хината слишком привык к запаху старого, вот резкая смена и привела к плохому самочувствию, а они тут панику развели.

Хината без зазрения совести копался в сумке Кагеямы, потом просто вышвырнул всё содержимое на пол, перерывшись во всех малых кармашках и тайных в пенале. Нашёл под внутренней подкладкой.

Дурно-пахнущие таблетки.

Альфа сфотографировал на телефон пачку и загрузил в гугл, чтобы до конца убедиться. Ссылки на обсуждающие "О-стоп" сайты, петиции, статьи о вреде здоровью явно дали понять, что он, к огромному сожалению, не ошибся.

Если Хината сам для себя решил, что своим полом можно манипулировать в выгодных для себя целях, то почему этого не мог сделать Кагеяма? Тем более, его выбор более логичен.

Омегам в силовом спорте сложно. Кто захочет, чтобы на него смотрели с пренебрежением? Кто захочет, чтобы его недооценивали?

Если УЗНН был относительно безвреден (альфа осознавал, что полностью препарат не вредить здоровью не может, поскольку, ну, чёрт, он же скрывает истинную природу, довольно сильно влияя на запах), то Омега-стоп был чуть ли не запрещённым "лекарством", у которого была куча последствий. Он мог полностью лишить обоняния, из-за него истончались сосуды, снижалась свёртываемость крови, снижался уровень чувствительности, ещё и бесплодие. Его прописывали только при сильном нежелании беременности или других болезнях, при которых невозможен всплеск гормонов.

Хината продолжал читать статьи о вреде здоровью данного препарата.

Хотя... Кагеяма не был похож на того, кого волновало, будут у него дети или нет. Но неужели его не волновали возможные лёгкие переломы, кровотечения и прочее? Это было... довольно серьёзно. Это могло навредить гораздо сильнее, чем если бы Кагеяму просто недооценивали на площадке.

Альфа сжал наполовину пустую упаковку О-стоп в руке. Он не знал, что с этим делать. Пожалуй, были и есть вещи, в которые ему лучше не лезть.  
  
Хината ушёл домой, даже не дожидаясь остальных. Всё равно тренироваться нормально не мог.  
  
— Кагеяма, задержись на пару минут! — Сугавара крикнул, опуская сетку вниз. Второй связующий, поднимая очередной мяч, кивнул.  
  
Дайчи бросил вопросительный взгляд в сторону своего омеги, одновременно натягивая куртку. Холодало. Суга показал знак Ок'ей, подмигнул и жестами попросил оставить ключи. Впрочем, Дайчи всё равно ждал его.  
  
— Что-то случилось, семпай? — кохай чуть склонил голову в недоумении, а Суга втянул воздух в лёгкие. Да, раздражающие нотки были, но они не мешали, были едва уловимы и вообще их было нереально почувствовать тому, у кого обоняние только формировалось. Коуши нахмурился.

— Ты менял недавно шампунь там, гель для душа, мыло? Возможно, дезодорант или одеколон?  
  
Кагеяма опешил от вопросов. Был бы у него мяч в руках, то, наверное, выронил.  
  
— Н-нет! — волейболист вытянулся в струнку, но потом моментально расслабился. — А почему вы спрашиваете?  
  
Суга вздохнул. Пусть они сами разбираются.  
  
— Просто Хинату вывернуло наизнанку из-за твоего запаха сегодня. У меня есть поводы для беспокойства? — сказано практически с сарказмом, однако Суга до такого ещё не опустился.  
  
_Что?_

Тобио резко выдохнул.

Будто выстрел под ноги с целью запугать до разрыва сердца.  
  
— За ваше здоровье, поскольку вы состоите в спортивной секции, в ответе и тренер, и куратор, и мы, ваши семпаи. Просто помни об этом, ладно? — Коуши поднялся со скамейки, хлопнул по плечу Кагеяму и вышел из зала.  
  
Хината смотрел на упаковку таблеток в своей руке. Правильно ли он сделал, что забрал её? Кто может знать, есть ли у Кагеямы ещё такие, или это единственная пачка? Как скажется на нём прерванный курс таблеток? По крайней мере там, когда он читал все эти статьи, в раздевалке это казалось правильным решением.   
  
На следующий день он решил. Ему надо было поговорить с Кагеямой.  
  
Кто он такой, чтобы читать лекции по такому поводу? Ощущение паршивости преследовало всю тренировку. Он не мог разболтать об этом Сугаваре-семпаю, хотя и хотел, чтобы он отчитал Кагеяму и разобрался с этим, но ведь, скорее всего, он просто позвонит его родителям и попросит разобраться с этим, да? Так делают все нормальные взрослые. Дети ничего не решают, даже когда дело заходит о их здоровье. Они, разве что, могут его погубить.  
  
Ещё вчера он попросил фильтры в нос у своей сестры, которая использовала их, пока все альфы для неё слишком раздражающе пахли. Так что сейчас он смог хотя бы сработаться на площадке с Кагеямой.  
  
Уже даже непонятливый Асахи смотрел на них с неодобрением. Нельзя выносить весь сор из избы наружу, а в данном случае в команду, на площадку. У них скоро второй этап отборочных.  
  
Суга коснулся своей метки на задней стороне шеи.

— Скажи мне, из-за чего может появиться резкая непереносимость к запаху кого-то?

Дайчи старательно пытался не смотреть на Хинату.

— Нет, — Савамура резко покачал головой в знак отрицания. — Мы не будем лезть в это дело. Слышишь, Танака?  
  
Второгодка замер с поднятой ногой в воздухе, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Капитана злить совсем не хотелось.   
  
— Оттого, что ты это не озвучишь, факт не изменится, — Суга повертел мяч в руке. Жёлтые и синие полосы смешивались в невообразимый цветовой узор.

— Однако в дела такого характера мы всё равно вмешиваться не будем.

— Пока это не влияет на команду, — надавил Сугавара.

— Да, — капитан вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, — пока это не влияет на команду.

— Не волейбольный клуб, а прямо клуб по нахождению истинных пар, — Ямагучи ухмыльнулся, дожидаясь, пока Нишиноя встанет на позицию. Хотя, стоял бы рядом Тсукки, то точно не отделался от комментария из разряда "А тебе ли говорить".

С каждым новым комментарием Хината раздражался всё больше, а внутри рос непонятный ком, который не давал нормально дышать, и получались какие-то полувдохи-хрипы; между рёбер щекотало. Без запахов было непривычно, альфа будто половину красок потерял, но они с Кагеямой смогли отработать в связке атаку без больших проблем, а обратно спокойно пошли вместе.

— Эх, видел, как сегодня отлично подавал Асахи-сан? Вот бы и мне когда-нибудь!.. — Шоё мечтательно прикрыл глаза и вздохнул ртом слишком горячий воздух.

— Не мечтай. Тебе до его уровня... как до луны. Пешком, — Кагеяма на пару мгновений задумался с целью подобрать более подходящее сравнение (впрочем, какое бы он не подобрал, Хината всё равно не обиделся бы).

— Почему ты вечно разбиваешь мне сердце! — Хината притворно надулся и зажмурился изо всех сил, чтобы не взглянуть на напарника с улыбкой и не засмеяться. Однако никого вокруг них нет, никто бы их не разнял.  
  
Примерно как "играть на публику больше не надо".  
  
Вечерело в их городе довольно быстро, влажность была большая, температура тоже — вместе создавало небывалое впечатление собственного удушья. Не умрёшь без воздуха, так комары выпьют заживо. Не комары, так дикие кабаны нападут.  
  
Хината подумал, что было бы, если, когда он — сейчас — начнёт разговор, выскочит кабан. Наверное, они вдвоём смогли бы убежать, но после тренировки слишком устали... Ему бред в голову лезет.  
  
Шоё остановился, перекинул сумку поудобнее, затем вовсе залез в неё, чтобы найти О-стоп и предъявить в качестве доказательства. Затих, когда Тобио тоже остановился.  
  
— Я знаю, что лезу не в своё дело, и что, возможно, ты даже слышать не хочешь, но давай мы просто поговорим, ладно? — Хината ни разу не запнулся, его голос не слышался хриплым или угрожающим для него, так что он посмел даже слегка улыбнуться.  
  
У Кагеямы где-то внутри скрутился тугой узел то ли раздражения, то ли любопытства, ведь о чём можно говорить с выражением лица, будто кого-то хоронишь? Он кивнул. Вот сейчас и узнает.  
  
— Я нашёл их... возле твоей сумки, — Хината протянул пачку таблеток слегка дрожащей рукой, но всё, что смог понять о ситуации Тобио, это "Врёт". — Я не буду читать тебе лекции о здоровье, о морали, о притворстве, о том, что всего можно добиться самому, о грёбанных последствиях этих таблеток в виде бесплодия, потому что тебе, судя по всему, плевать. Да и мне совесть не позволила бы. Но и ты, и я не хотим подвести семпаев. Ты же знаешь, что из-за О-стоп страдает кровеносная система, костная ткань? Хочешь, чтобы тебя из-за малейшего толчка увезли с переломом, а во время разрыва пальца не могли остановить кровь, чтобы внутренние синяки были размером с мяч, прямо во время игр на национальных или перед ними? Не хочешь, я прекрасно знаю! — альфа выпрямился, хотя всё ещё из-за нервов сжимал до белых костяшек ремешок сумки, горящим взглядом посмотрел на Кагеяму, призывая того к разумности. У связующего, впрочем, выражение лица было нечитаемым. — Не подставляй всех вокруг из-за своего чёртового эгоизма, Король. Ты сам пострадаешь, когда из-за своей будущей инвалидности не сможешь играть в будущем. Ты подставляешь сейчас семпаев, которые в этом году уже выпускаются. До этого выпуска осталось совсем ничего. Ты подставляешь всех людей, которые придут в волейбольный клуб Карасуно, чтобы быть его участником. Я не говорю, что ты подставляешь своих родителей. Я не требую от тебя откровений, но хотя бы поясни мне, совсем тупому, зачем ты принимаешь эту дрянь! Да у нас половина команды — омеги! Никто не смотрит на них свысока. Вообще...  
  
Страшно.  
До одури страшно. До дрожи в переутомлённых коленях, до вспотевших ладоней, до кругов перед глазами, до гула в ушах, до слышимости стука своего сердца.  
  
Это же было надо, да?  
  
— Да что ты знаешь! — с атакой Кагеямы на него внезапно стало легче, это можно было превратить для своего восприятия в игру. Наверное, ни слишком злой, раздражённый, слегка напуганный, яростный голос, ни бессмысленные выпады в сторону пачки таблеток, сильных, но не быстрых, ни выражение лица Тобио (чуть не прокушенная нижняя губа, дрожащий подбородок, широко распахнутые глаза и переливы фонарей в них, две морщинки на лбу, покрасневшие скулы) описать бы словами Хината не мог, но пропустил через себя и отдался на власть эмоций, не пытаясь думать о ситуации. Так он обычно хуже делал.  
  
Физически, удивительно или нет, Кагеяма был сильнее Хинаты, да и выше, но альфа даже спустя минуту попыток держал в руке О-стоп.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю, Кагеяма, но я переживаю. Я не пошёл к твоим родителям, не пошёл к Суге-семпаю, как дурак, решил разобраться сам. Так что объясни мне, какого чёрта ты творишь, пока я тоже не начал тебя избивать!  
  
— Что, — Кагеяма кулаком вытер выдуманную кровь с губы, а может быть пыль, — на  _омегу_  рука не поднимается? Хэх.  
  
_Бу-у-ум!_  
Довольно глухой звук.  
  
— У тебя что, в голове совсем пусто? — альфа зажмурился наполовину, смотря куда-то вдаль лишь одним глазом, и потирал будущую шишку на лбу. Что-что, а в приёме лицом он мастер.

— Ты совсем придурок! В моей голове есть мозги! — омега не мог определиться, что именно потереть, чтобы было не так больно: задницу, на которую приземлился, или шишку на лбу, которую получил.

— Незаметно, — Шоё хмыкнул, — раз такие глупые вещи говоришь.

Хината приземлился прямо на асфальт рядом с пострадавшим омегой, поджал под себя колени и устало вздохнул. Кагеяма не убежал (возможно, ему действительно нужны таблетки, ведь они  _реально дорогие_ ), не молча развернулся, не стал отрицать. Угу, альфа не так уж и плохо начал.

— Я всегда не прочь наподдать королевской заднице, — Хината молча остановил не очень оригинальную остроту со стороны собеседника ладонью, — но я по-прежнему не понимаю. Насколько я знаю, Великий Король ведь тоже омега, да? Его не просто уважают, он капитан одной из сильнейших команд, несмотря на наличие истинной пары. Даже Иваизуми-сан уважает его силу и ум. Всем плевать, что он омега, ведь он великолепный игрок, связующий и капитан. Он нереально крут. Так какого хрена, — Шоё поднял взгляд на закатное небо, отстранённо замечая, что в голосе нет ни злости, ни раздражения, — когда у тебя был такой пример перед глазами со средней школы, ты пытаешься скрыть свою сущность?

Судя по лицу, он попал в больное место.

А-а-а.  
Вон оно _как._

Один гениальный омега-связующий, в кохаях такого же гения-омегу не потерпят другие члены команды, да? 

— Команда сильна, когда сильны все шестеро, — философски процитировал Кагеяма, прикрыв глаза.

Хинате от чего-то хотелось засмеяться. 

— Ты подставляешь команду своим поведением, ты делаешь её слабой, — небольшая пауза для вздоха, в котором собраны весь дух и вся смелость. — Меня в последнее время рвёт от твоего запаха. Не надо говорить, что эта смертельная бледность на твоём лице является естественным цветом кожи, а кровотечения из носа просто так нормальны.

Важная информация была благополучно пропущена мимо ушей. Но Хината же смог заставить его выслушать себя и, быть может, прислушаться?

— Я не могу прервать курс так резко. В последнее время... я увеличивал дозу. И количество приёмов. Надо слезать постепенно, — в фразе была недосказанность настолько очевидная, аж хотелось глаза закатить.

Вот и весь ответ на ситуацию.

— Но ты не хочешь, да, не хочешь. Ты не боишься, что не найдёшь истинную пару со своим утраченным обонянием...

— Ты правда веришь в эту чушь? — на такой выпад скептика на лице Хинаты буквально прописалась фраза "В нашем клубе шесть истинных пар, дебил, как ты не можешь верить?".

— ...ты не боишься остаться совсем один в старости или лишиться своего здоровья, но ты боишься грёбанного шёпота за спиной о том, что ты омега, а омегам в волейболе не место. Ты всё равно чёртов трус!

Хината всё бы отдал за такое тело. За такую технику, как у этого омеги. За такую силу, за такую не смазливую внешность. 

Его бесило, что Тобио не мог понять простых и очевидных вещей, что он не мог унять свой эгоизм, что он такой эмоциональный трус. Шоё ростом с 163 сантиметра и отсутствием хорошей практики в средней школе мог легко перетерпеть подобное отношение от других, но не мог терпеть от того, кого считал минимум товарищем.  
  
Кагеяма хотел серьёзно возразить, но ему и слова не дали вставить.  
  
— Меня уже тошнит не просто от твоего запаха, а от твоей сущности, от твоей трусости. Знаешь, я тебе даже твои драгоценные таблетки отдам, лови. Не подавись только.

У Хинаты что-то щёлкнуло в голове, когда он быстрым шагом пошёл домой.

Он отпустил.

Почему Кагеяма продолжал сидеть там и выслушивать его речи, когда мог врезать и уйти? Почему не прерывает? Почему не прочь сидеть близко?

Альфа отпустил свою ауру, которая давала ощущение защиты и безопасности.

Запах свежести и мяты щекотал ноздри на пару с вонью от таблеток.

Домой он пришёл раздражённый, усталый и, честно, разбитый. Не хотелось разговаривать с сестрой, не хотелось делать домашнюю работу на завтра, при этом не хотелось спать. Хотелось раствориться в душном воздухе дома, в ласковом голосе матери, которая шептала вместо будильника, что он опаздывает в школу.

О чёрт.

Канитель минут пятнадцать была теперь не только в мыслях Хинаты, но и вокруг него, правда, даже когда он сел на велосипед и поехал, она из головы никуда не исчезла. 

Парень пытался по пути, держа руль одной рукой, достать УЗНН, потому что сегодня была очередь очередной дозы, но вместо практически полной пачки истончающий дурманящий разум аромат усилитель запаха нащупалась практически пустая упаковка препарата, который вонял до слезящихся глаз (это из-за ветра, но всё же).

Хината резко затормозил ногами, пыль неприятно стянула открытые участки кожи.

Так он не влипал никогда.

Возле ворот его ждал ухмыляющийся — зло скалящийся — Кагеяма, который подбрасывал мяч в руках. Даже дождался ведь дебил, нет бы, чтоб на уроки пойти.

Стало даже немного интересно, что именно придумал себе Кагеяма, но от стратегии "Лучшая защита — нападение" отказываться не стоило.

Хината одним махом выхватил слегка виднеющиеся таблетки из кармана Тобио и пошёл молча (и быстро) ставить велосипед на парковку.

Мяч упал.

— Просто... да ладно! Ты читаешь мне лекции о том, как вредны все эти препараты, а сам принимаешь нечто подобное? — Кагеяма нервно ухмыльнулся, подобрал мяч и на уровне инстинктов попытался обогнать Хинату. Людей вокруг было много, поэтому (всё чаще и чаще) Шоё хотел закатить глаза от бессилия.

— Ты погромче покричи об этом, ага? — альфа поставил велосипед на парковку и прицепил замок. — Давай так. Я сразу сказал, что лезу не в своё дело, между прочим. И мои таблетки, по крайней мере, не влияют настолько сильно на моё здоровье. Я не выгляжу, как ходячий монстр, которым пугают детей. Я не отравляю себя смертельно, что делаешь ты. Так что, пожалуйста, не надо так ухмыляться. 

Шестерёнки в голове крутились неимоверно быстро явно не в том направлении, чтобы сохранить подобие дружбы с Тобио, хотя голос у Шоё был довольно спокойный, равномерный.

— Ты не можешь никому рассказать об этих чёртовых моих таблетках, потому что иначе я сдам тебя семпаям. Как думаешь, за кого они первые возьмутся? Суга-сан хорошенько тебе мозги промоет, как важна связь истинных пар и чем страшно бесплодие. 

— Давай вместе попробуем.  
  
А? Что?

Хината всё время пытался не смотреть в сторону своего вроде бы товарища, но сейчас, ошарашенный слишком не смелым (для Кагеямы) голосом, он смог поднять глаза. Взгляд Кагеямы поймать не удалось. Омега смотрел куда угодно, но не в глаза альфы.

— Давай вместе попробуем бросить. Ты бросаешь свои усилители запаха, я бросаю свои блокаторы. Вместе же легче.  
— Типа как тренировки?  
— Типа как тренировки.

— А мне какая от этого выгода? — вопрос напросился сам собой и слетел с языка Хинаты без участия фильтра мозг-язык.

— Ты всю жизнь позиционировал себя как омегу, но свой запах же до конца жизни не прикроешь этим УЗНН. Лучше начать сейчас, нежели потом брыкаться, — Кагеяма пожал плечами, как бы подчёркивая своё напускное безразличие к происходящей ситуации. — Сейчас обоняние у всех только формируется, поэтому легче будет избавиться от твоего образа сейчас, нежели потом. Потом будет больше стыда. Издеваться будут.

— Ого, — Хината приподнял голову и расправил плечи, — ты такие слова умные знаешь, "позиционировать"...

— Я не дурак, в отличие от тебя.  
  
Шоё обернулся по сторонам и заметил, что в коридоре, по которому они шли до своих документов, было пусто. Звонок уже прозвенел? Или нет?  
  
— Пф, сам дебил.

— А в чьём притворстве больше смысла? В моём? Где омега притворяется бетой или альфой, на выбор (на что там мой запах больше потянет?), потому что играет в силовом спорте? Или где альфа притворяется зачем-то омегой, потому что... хочет?

— Фу, меньше сарказма, Кагеяма-кун, — Хината скривился, — тебе это не идёт.

— Но я прав.

— Посмотри на это, — альфа остановился и с лёгким, скрытым презрением показал пальцем на своё лицо. — Как думаешь, такая внешность может принадлежать альфе? Или это телосложение?

— У тебя вполне спортивное телосложение. Сразу видно, что ты занимаешься спортом, в котором важны ноги и мышцы рук, плеч, — Тобио развернулся и пошёл дальше.

Похоже, уроки они сегодня прогуляют.

— Что я слышу, Кагеяма-кун сделал мне комплимент? — Хината приоткрыл рот от преувеличенного удивления, даже хотел за голову взяться, но передумал. Слишком уж наигранно прозвучало бы по сравнению с интонацией товарища. 

Кагеяма цыкнул, будто перенимая привычку Тсукишимы, зашагал быстрее. В нескольких метрах виднелся вход на крышу.

— Мне бы твоё тело, внешность. А ты жалуешься, — омега пробубнил себе под нос и для собственного успокоения подбросил мяч. Приятное тепло от удара волейбольного снаряда на кончиках пальцев успокаивало расшатавшиеся нервы. 

— Тебе? — альфа по-доброму усмехнулся. — Зачем тебе такая внешность с твоим характером. Тебе не пойдёт.

— Так говоришь, будто я совсем урод, — Кагеяма недовольно закатил глаза, закусил кончик языка, пока пытался разобраться с замком на двери, который вешали во время уроков (зачем?). Пара попыток, толчков и звуков стрёмного скрежетания — готово, дверь на крышу открыта.

— О чём ты? Тебе идёт твоя внешность. Ты красивый сам по себе, — Шоё передёрнулся, когда представил Тобио внутри своего тела. Фу, ужас какой-то.

Кагеяма на пару секунд застыл, не шевелясь и, возможно, даже не дыша, а потом отмер. Скулы у него были чуть красные.

— Сегодня не день взаимных комплиментов.

— Ты первый начал.

— Ты что, маленький ребёнок?

Хината в ответ показал язык и оттянул нижнее веко.

— Если будем тренироваться, то лучше хотя бы рубашки снять. Вспотеем ведь. У меня полотенце есть и бутылка воды, — Кагеяма снял белую рубашку и положил на свою сумку. Хината согласно промычал, сделав то же самое.

Как после подобных разговоров не начать засматриваться на своего друга? Шоё понял, что никак.

Ещё позавчера Хината действительно оценил красоту — к сожалению, не духовную — Кагеямы, однако без футболки было совсем другое тело. У Тобио не было слишком широких плеч и спины, но он отнюдь не выглядел хрупким, его ключицы спереди выделялись, но не до такой степени, чтобы назвать... омежьими? Его пресс не был перекачанным, но все мышцы живота и груди отчётливо выделялись. А сзади торчащие лопатки, когда омега поворачивался или наклонялся, так просили прикоснуться. В меру накаченные руки... Всё вместе это смотрелось весьма гармонично, красиво, чёрт возьми, возбуждающе.

Хината конкретно завис на минуту.

Для полного счастья только пустить слюни не хватало.  
  
Альфа отдёрнул себя, когда омега разобрался со своей сумкой и встал в позицию напротив. Хината проморгался (желая, на самом деле, приложиться обо что-нибудь головой) и тоже встал в стойку. Негласно решено, что тренировать будут приём.  
  
Сначала нижний, потом верхний.  
  
И нет, два полуголых парня, которые тренируются на крыше — это не странно, правда.  
  
Тренировка сначала остудила ненужное эмоциональное возбуждение, разогрела все мышцы, двигаться стало легче. Ноги налились приятно усталостью, руки и запястья горели от ударов, а лёгкая эйфория от занятия любимым делом держалась даже после прекращения небольшой импровизированной тренировки.   
  
— Почему ты решил, что я именно альфа? Может быть, я комплексующий омега, который страдает от еле заметного запаха, — Хината подул под чёлку, чтобы убрать с глаз, и перекатился на другой бок. Пусть на крыше и было грязно, но лежать вот так под солнышком, наслаждаясь еле заметным ветром, было здорово.  
  
Кагеяма весело фыркнул.  
  
— Вчера я не врезал тебе, только потому что ты выпустил из-под контроля свою чёртову ауру. Да и запах у тебя без этих таблеток пусть и не типичный для альфы, но явно не подходящий омеге или бете, — омега набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и с еле распознаваемым удовольствием зажмурился на пару мгновений. — К тому же ты слишком выдаёшь себя поведением в последнее время, так что всё встало на свои места.

— Бе, хоть бы для приличия удивился, — альфа задрал руки к небу, не поворачиваясь лицом в сторону рядом лежащего сокомандника. Солнечные лучи просачивались сквозь пальцы, а небо было ярким-ярким.

Кагеяма с недовольным лицом встал и пошёл до своей сумки, затем бросил слегка мокрое полотенце на рыжую голову.  
  
— Ну хоть тренироваться нормально можем, — Хината улыбнулся, вытирая одолжённым мокрым полотенцем лицо, а затем шею.

— Я очень рад, что от моего запаха тебя не выворачивает наизнанку. 

— Ты сегодня слишком нервный, Кагеяма-кун, — Шоё, несмотря на протянутую руку с целью забрать отданное на время полотенце, продолжал вытирать спину. — Успокойся.

— Я спокоен. Это же тебя недавно стошнило посреди тренировки, — Кагеяма отнял своё полотенце и начал вытираться сам. Пот, катившийся по лицу, настроения не прибавлял. 

— А ты вообще свои таблетки нюхал? От них несёт, словно они сделаны из сгнивших заживо зомби, а ведь зомби изначально разлагаются!   
  
Кагеяма недовольно нахмурился.  
  
— Ничего от них не несёт. От них вообще не пахнет. Никого же, кроме тебя, не выворачивало от моего запаха.  
  
Хината скопировал выражение лица своего товарища, а потом подошёл поближе, принюхиваясь.  
  
У запаха и омеги, и альфы было множество нот, до шестидесяти. Почуять можно было максимум шесть-семь от силы, и то, если вы истинная пара. Ноты различались по значимости, по силе влияния на других и силе запаха, по очерёдности их осознавания.  
  
Альфа мог поклясться, что первой нотой можно было ощутить то ли мелиссу с более лимонным оттенком и успокаивающим свойством, второй нотой оказалась мята, бодрящая и даже возбуждающая, третья — точно свежесть гор, будто не давала вздохнуть от чрезмерной лёгкости, четвёртая — талый снег, пятая — свежескошенная трава, шестая — полевые цветы, седьмая — морская вода, восьмая — орхидеи. Всё смешивалось, превращаясь в удивительный, нужный родной запах, который манил, притягивал к жилке на задней стороне шеи, где запах сильнее всего.  
  
Не то что эти противные блокаторы.  
  
Хината прикусил язык, еле отстраняясь. Судорожно сглотнул и вдохнул воздух ртом. Перед глазами плыло.  
  
Он различил целых восемь нот (чёрт возьми!) в запахе Кагеямы, хотя тот не пользовался О-стоп от силы лишь третий день. Так не бывает. Это вообще  _невозможно._  Почудится же.  
  
— Какого чёрта... — со стороны Кагеямы.

— Проклятье... — со стороны Хинаты.

Мир как-то странно пошатнулся перед обоими и упал, разбившись вдребезги на мельчайшую пыльцу вместо осколков.

Кагеяма осознавал, что их нюх только формировался, а сам он активно мешал этому нормально протекать. Осознавал, что ещё даже блокаторы не бросил толком. Он не мог ощутить целых пять нот в запахе этого надоедливого коротышки, не мог закрыть глаза от наслаждения на пару секунд, не мог получить удовольствие от всего этого, не мог найти истинную пару в пятнадцать лет.  
  
Нонсенс.  
(Ямагучи бы похвастался, как встретил Тсукишиму ещё в средней школе, будучи малявкой, и они влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда, даже не зная о своей истинности).  
  
Хината пусть был старше, но считал абсолютно так же. Нельзя найти истинного, если притворяешься кем-то другим. Если истинный притворяется кем-то другим. Если вы оба так зациклены на глупой вторичной половой принадлежности, если оба погрязли по колено в комплексах, если знакомы и близко общаетесь чуть ли ни год.  
  
— Эт-т-то... я раньше пользовался другими блокаторами, а сейчас перешёл на О-стоп, потому что запах стал меняться, да и дозу увеличил... — омега резко выдохнул и потёр лоб, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— О-стоп сильное средство... я не мог так сразу ощутить твой запах. Да и раньше это так не ударяло... — альфа помотал головой, отступая на несколько шагов назад.

— У меня скоро течка, — судорожный выдох.

— Не шути, — подняв взгляд на алевшего Кагеяму, Хината рыкнул.  
  
Глаза Шоё пугали. В них горел такой огонь, который никак нельзя было назвать солнечной радостью или весельем. Они горели, горели золотом, горели желанием.

Это вызывало дрожь по всему телу.

— Что, метку хочешь поставить? — Тобио оттянул воротник недавно надетой рубашки, как бы с издёвкой приглашая.  
  
Шоё с отчаянием простонал:  
— Боги, за что...

— Видимо, обоим за всё хорошее, — Кагеяма богом не был, но примерно ответить смог.  
  
Хината искренне считал, что не делал ничего настолько ужасного, чтобы его истинным оказался сильный, язвительный, глупый, необщительный, плохо сходящийся с людьми (а ещё до ужаса красивый и понимающий его по одному взгляду) омега.

Альфа вздохнул ещё раз, смог подойти поближе, вздохнул ещё раз и ещё, ещё.

— По крайней мере, мне до одури нравится твой настоящий запах, — Шоё даже улыбнуться не смог. Кажется, недавно проснувшиеся инстинкты или даже банальное воспитание просили поддержать омегу морально, взять за руку, сжать посильнее, защитить ото всех. Однако лишний раз лезть альфа не будет.

— Совсем идиот? Истинным всегда нравятся запахи друг друга, какими бы отвратительными они не были. По запаху и определяются, вообще-то, — Тобио смог на пару секунд расслабиться, забыться и даже успокоиться.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, это же не я пил дурно пахнущие блокаторы, которые быстро уничтожали моё обоняние и запах.  
  
Хината получил удар в плечо. Кагеяма получил искреннюю счастливую — незаметно для самого Шоё — улыбку в ответ.  
  
— Вот теперь смотри, какая прелесть произошла, как только я перестал их пить, — в голосе было столько неприкрытого раздражения, что альфа снова рыкнул.

— Давай посидим на краю крыши, успокоимся, насладимся видом и пойдём домой, — Хината примирительно предложил присесть рядом с ним. Кагеяма, пусть и с фырчанием, так и сделал.

— А уроки? Моя успеваемость только на посещениях держится, — одно колено Кагеяма поджал под себя, вторую ногу свесил.

— Моя тоже. Всё равно ни о чём другом думать не сможем, — Шоё недовольно прошёлся языком по зубам. Слюна была какая-то слишком сладкая, а клыки словно увеличились, не давая нормально сжать челюсть.  
  
Ок'ей, сидеть без движения и разговоров — это не для Хинаты.

— Как тебе вид? — парень нервно улыбнулся, ощущая внутреннее раздражение от бездействия и бурлящую энергию от начала инициации.

— У тебя клыки, как у вампира, — его собеседник усмехнулся, отворачиваясь от созерцания различных эмоций на лице своего истинного.  
  
_Истинный._  
Хината — его истинный. Его _альфа._

— Честно? Всё моё естество требует, чтобы я поставил тебе метку. Как думаешь, что случится с тобой, ещё не бросившим О-стоп, если я сделаю это здесь и сейчас?

— Либо я согнусь в конвульсиях, либо... — омега ощутил, что даже его плечи сильно нагрелись, как только он подумал о таком пошлом (но вполне вероятном) варианте.

— Эй, думаешь, у меня, что ли, нет мечты о собственном первом разе? В неё явно не входил с-, — альфа запнулся и тоже покраснел, — с-секс на крыше.  
  
Кагеяма хмыкнул, поднял взгляд на небо, хмыкнул ещё раз. Его плечи стали трястись, а сам он приложил руки ко рту, но в итоге засмеялся. Засмеялся от всего сердца, опрокидываясь на спину. Это не было нервным выплёскиванием эмоций наружу, это было хорошим облегчением души от всех проблем.  
  
Тобио отнюдь не дурак, понимал, что блокаторы придётся бросить в ближайшие месяцы (огромная гематома на бедре от небольшого удара пугала даже мало реагирующего на это омегу), да и родители слишком явно настаивали на этом, даже к врачу повели. Тот подтвердил опасения, что О-стоп слишком влиял на формировавшийся организм, и лучше дать токсинам полностью выйти сейчас, чем накапливать их и портить себе обоняние. Потому что бесплодие он себе уже заработал. Мать ревела в три ручья, отец поддержал жену далеко не скупой слезой, даже врач сочувственно похлопал по плечу, мол, справишься. Парень не стал портить атмосферу всеобщей печали и говорить, что не хотел никогда детей. (Или, возможно, не думал об этом как о смысле всей своей жизни, даже свою пару не хотел искать).  
  
Если бы Хината вмешался раньше, чем забеспокоились родители?  
Если бы они оба не пили всю эту дрянь?

Если бы осознали раньше?  
        
Хотя... Хината не был похож на того, кому нужны дети в жизни. Он скорее из тех, кто никогда сам не вырастает из детского возраста, да?  
  
— Как думаешь, как воспримут нашу... смену полов? — Хината глупо хихикнул и повернулся к Кагеяме полубоком.

— Мне казалось, третьегодки давно знали, — Кагеяма в немом безразличии пожал плечами.  
  
Они молча собрались, молча спустились, молча дошли до поворота, на котором надо было расходиться. Хината в таком же приятном молчании, в окутавшей нежной тишине, пошёл в дом Тобио. Там внутри по запаху нашёл все запасы О-стопа и забрал с собой, потому что  _Для профилактики и чтоб соблазна не было._  Упаковка УЗНН полетела в мусорку тоже. В итоге вышло сплошное расточительство денег.  
  
Уже на следующий день Хината узнал, насколько приятно бывает целовать сухие, тонкие, слегка потрескавшиеся, тёплые губы, насколько бывает крупной дрожь по всему телу от настоящего прикосновения к истинному, сколько нот запаха может различить во время начала течки его омеги, каких цветов бывают круги перед глазами во время оргазма от сцепки.  
  
Насколько Кагеяма чувствительный, охрипший, чертовски красивый, соблазнительный, безбашенный, подходящий ему. Как охренительно смотрится его отпечаток зубов на шее Тобио, и как круто ощутить слияние их аур, их общий смешанный запах.  
  
Ещё через месяц Хината узнал о том, что им, в принципе, не обязательно предохраняться. Не то чтобы омега действительно сильно сожалел об этом, но:  
— У тебя лицо такое, будто ты виновен во всех смертных грехах, Тобио-кун. Тебе что, меня мало?

— Выше крыши.

— Сделанного не воротишь. Расслабься и смирись на это время, мы ещё слишком малы для мыслей о собственных детях.

— Потом может быть поздно вообще что-то делать.

— Боже-боже. Я сомневаюсь, что до бесплодия ты хотел детей. И, если честно, мне в своё время с головой хватило Нацу понять, что детей я не хочу. К тому же... ты достаточно талантлив, чтобы получить место в юношеской национальной сборной, а затем... только представь, какая карьера тебя ждёт. Сосредоточься на цели, которая впереди тебя, не думай о посторонних вещах. Я тоже постараюсь догнать тебя.

— Спасибо.

— Фи, не делай такое лицо, противно.  
— Придурок.  
  
Дайчи с облегчением вздыхал, что не пришлось следовать плану Суги, в котором они запирали своих детей в подсобке и оставляли их там на ночь. Ямагучи безобидно подшучивал, Тсукишима больно язвил, Танака стебался, Нишиноя поддерживал.  
  
А уж когда Хината рассказал матери и сестре (отец, как обычно, на работе), что нашёл истинного омегу, это был катаклизм. Мало того, что их любимый мужчина наконец перестал играть в свои странные игры и перестал прятаться, так у него и ещё истинный. Будущий тесть, братик!  
  
Кагеяма даже спустя года содрогался от страха, как вспоминал эту встречу. Она буквально побудила все его комплексы, потому что милая от младшей сестры фраза "А ты точно не перепутал ничего, что привёл в дом альфу, братик" ударила настолько больно. Да, он не был хрупким, милым, даже среднестатистическим омегой с покладистым характером, однако надавили на больное. Шутки про внуков через час вообще заставили попрощаться.

На Хинату в его семье, впрочем, отреагировали не лучше, но он хотя бы смог слегка очаровать их своим природным оптимизмом и отпустить свою ауру, которая чётко говорила, что альфа защитит своего омегу.  
  
Отношения семьями не сложились, но оба даже были немного рады. Не считая секса, они привыкали друг к другу достаточно долго. Возможно, даже слишком в эмоциональном плане.  
  
Однако сейчас, когда они вместе, улыбаясь на вспышки фотокамер, стояли на площадке в красной форме в составе национальной сборной, жалеть ни о чём не приходилось. Ни о ранней связи, ни об отсутствии детей.  
  
У каждого _свой путь_  и  _своё счастье._


End file.
